


Vamos, Vamos

by pinkmutantpotato



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Deseo Mutuo, M/M, Mixtape, Mutual Pining, Playlist, Richie Tozier Being a Dumbass
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmutantpotato/pseuds/pinkmutantpotato
Summary: "Hey, Eddie, pon algo de música, ¿Quieres?"Cuando Richie le pide a Eddie que ponga algo de música en el carro ese día después de clases, Eddie no piensa mucho sobre eso. Es una petición familiar; él sabe el código de acceso del teléfono de Richie, sabe dónde está Spotify, sabe que le gusta escuchar a Richie mientras maneja. Pero lo que no sabe es por qué, exactamente, de repente hay una playlist con su nombre en ella - literalmente.





	Vamos, Vamos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come on, come on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632937) by [Chokingonholywater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chokingonholywater/pseuds/Chokingonholywater). 

Es un hecho bien conocido que una vez que suena la campana la clase se ha acabado. No importa lo que haga el profesor - siga hablando, se pare frente a la puerta, saque el viejo sermón "la campana no los permite marcharse, yo sí" - se acabó. Los estudiantes ya han abandonado mentalmente la clase, ya están en sus planes para esa noche y la chica a la que quieren invitar a salir y que tendrán para la cena. No hay una sola cosa que puedas decir o hacer para obligar a los estudiantes de secundaria a quedarse una vez que la campana suena.

El profesor de historia de Eddie tenía que saber eso, pero ciertamente no lo detuvo de intentarlo.

"La lectura para esta noche es de la setenta y tres a la ochenta y cinco en el libro de texto, no olviden tomar notas para el cuestionario del viernes, y terminar sus fichas con notas".

Cada palabra más fuerte, un desesperado e inútil intento de superar el sonido de veintitantos adolescentes abrochando sus bolsas, el chirrido de sus sillas contra el piso, y dirigiéndose a la puerta, hablando todo el tiempo. El zumbido de la campana cortó el inicio de su oración también, señalando el escape por la puerta del salón. Después de todo, el estudiante promedio no era exactamente conocido por mantenerse sentados y escuchar educadamente a su profesor después de sonar la campana.

Ahí estaban, como sea, algunas excepciones, y Eddie Kaspbrak era una de ellas.

A pesar de la prisa de sus compañeros que se dirigían a la puerta, Eddie aún estaba en su escritorio, garabateando en su agenda. No era realmente que tenía en mente el quedarse hasta que el profesor terminara, o que él fuera un estudiante excepcionalmente respetuoso, o incluso que estaba particularmente interesado en la historia. Él solo no quería perderse ninguna de las tareas, así que, por un millón de razones nerviosas que iban desde el miedo a simplemente olvidar una tarea hasta de alguna manera terminar en prisión después de reprobar en la escuela y unirse a la mafia, Eddie escribía sus tareas todos los días.

Usualmente eso no lo detenía de estar entre los chicos que se levantaban para irse tan pronto como sonara la campana, pero cuando sus profesores llegaban tarde - bueno, Eddie no tenía exactamente otra opción que quedarse por esos momentos extra a garabatear las tareas tal como ahora.

Él añadió que las tarjetas eran para el viernes y lo subrayó, una vez y otra vez.

O lo habría hecho si su planificador no hubiera sido agarrado del escritorio.

"¡Vamos, Eds! La campana sonó, buen señor, somos libres - ¡libres, ya dije!"

Eddie rodó los ojos ante la siempre-terrible voz de británico elegante de Richie.

"Sí, lo sé, imbécil," contestó. Hizo clic en su bolígrafo y se inclinó para pegarlo en el bolsillo al costado de su mochila, negándose a darle la satisfacción a Richie de mirarlo. Era su manera silenciosa de lanzar la indirecta a Richie sobre su planificador de regreso: si no lo miraba, no daba la respuesta que Richie quería (que era una respuesta en absoluto), arruinaba la parte. Eddie sabía cómo funcionaba eso - era un baile que Richie y él hacían seguido, y desde que eran niños. Richie bromeaba, Eddie lanzaba algo de regreso, o no hacía nada, lo cual era algunas veces igual de efectivo.

"Dame". Entonó, tendiéndole una mano a su planificador y aún sin mirar a Richie.

Sintió una oleada de satisfacción cuando, después de un momento, sintió el plástico de su planeador chocar contra su mano.

"Gracias," dijo amigablemente, finalmente mirando a Richie con una sonrisa en los dientes.

Sabía lo que iba a ver antes de siquiera mirar hacia arriba, y ahí estaba: Richie,con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, la cara arrugada con esa mirada particular que tenía cada vez que Eddie no seguía su broma. No era ira, ni mucho menos, ya que le gustaba su baile metafórico tanto como a Eddie. Era más como un cariño escondido detrás de la molestia, el rostro de alguien que finge estar exasperado cuando realmente todo era parte del chiste. Sólo estuvo allí por un breve momento y luego desapareció, reemplazado a su vez por la propia sonrisa de Richie.

"¡Vamos, Eds! Larguémonos de este estante de paletas," exclamó Richie. "El reloj está marchando," agregó, extendiendo la mano sobre el escritorio para tocar el reloj de Eddie, ya que él no llevaba puesto uno. Eddie apartó la mano sin pensarlo.

"Muy bien, cálmate" gruñó Eddie, levantándose de su silla. Se echó la mochila al hombro y caminó entre los escritorio de camino al pasillo. Richie, que había resultado ser significativamente más alto que Eddie en algún momento de su segundo año, estaba ya a medio camino a la puerta en unos pocos pasos largos para cuando Eddie se había levantado de su silla.

"¡Sigue así, Eds, mi amor!" Richie se echó sobre su hombro, todavía sonriendo.

"No me llames así," respondió Eddie, acelerando el ritmo para alcanzarlo. Richie no preguntó si Eddie quería que no lo llamara "Eds" o _"mi amor"_. No lo hizo nunca. Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, Eddie no estaba seguro exactamente de lo que hubiera dicho, probablemente sólo diría que se refería a ambos, sólo dijo "¡Sólo dime _mi nombre_, Richie!" Sólo rodó los ojos como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Eddie no sabía por qué no era así.

Se sacudió el pensamiento, negándose a consentir espirales de pensamiento inútiles. Sólo le tomó un puñado de pasos apresurados alcanzar a Richie, quién en realidad nunca intentó caminar demasiado lejos de su alcance, a pesar de cómo actuaba.

"Ah, Eds, otro día acabado," Richie dijo, arrojando un brazo larguirucho sobre los hombros de Eddie. Eddie no hizo nada para detenerlo; no era raro que Richie hiciera eso, o enganchar un brazo alrededor del cuello de Eddie o -lo menos favorito de Eddie- dejar su codo en el hombro de Eddie o torpemente ponerlo en su cabeza para recordarle a Eddie los varios centímetros que Richie que tenía más que él. Un brazo sobre sus hombros no era nada, y Eddie casi se encontró apoyado en la familiaridad mientras caminaban.

Se movieron en sincronía sin quererlo, años de práctica les dieron una fácil armonía mientras paseaban por los pasillos que se vaciaban rápidamente de la Escuela Secundaria de Derry. Sólo les tomó un minuto más o menos esquivar a los estudiantes antes de doblar la esquina hacia sus casilleros.

"¡Ah digo, ah digo, la vieja pandilla está aquí!" Exclamó Richie con un terrible acento al ver al resto de sus amigos ya en sus casilleros. Richie apartó su brazo del hombro de Eddie para chocar los cinco con Bev, y Eddie trató de no notar lo mucho más frío que se sentía sin la cálida presión del brazo de Richie contra su espalda.

Sin embargo, toda la pandilla realmente estaba allí, observó Eddie. Se sorprendieron gratamente cuando su solicitud de siete casilleros juntos había sido realmente exitosa durante el proceso de elección de casilleros de último año - esperaban separarse, ya que siete eran muchos. Sin embargo, había funcionado, y ahora tenían su propia pequeña sección de casilleros, sólo para Perdedores: Mike, Ben, Bev, Bill, Stan, Richie y Eddie, quién había exigido el espacio extra al final de la línea de casilleros para evitar ser aplastado entre sus amigos.

Bill, Mike y Stan estaban parados en un pequeño grupo, probablemente hablando de un proyecto o una clase. Stan puso los ojos en blanco como solía hacerlo, y Eddie sonrió ante la familiaridad de su gesto, incluso si no tenía contexto. Bev estaba hablando animadamente con Richie, o más exactamente, él le estaba hablando animadamente mientras ella se reía y sacudía la cabeza. Ben estaba de pie junto a ella, alternando la mirada entre las expresiones cómicas de Richie y la sonrisa de Bev - era obvio por cuál estaba más interesado. Él y Bev no estaban saliendo exactamente, pero Eddie pensó que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Ella y Bill habían salido brevemente antes de la escuela secundaria, pero no funcionó, aunque terminaron la relación tan amigablemente como pudieron. Ben había estado demasiado nervioso para moverse desde entonces, pero Eddie podía decir que ese era el año. Era, después de todo, su última oportunidad de hacer algún tipo de movimiento, ya que todos se irían a diferentes escuelas en otoño.

La idea provocó una repentina oleada de tristeza en Eddie, que había tratado de evitar pensar en el hecho de su inevitable separación. Todos habían aplicado a algunas escuelas compartidas aquí y allá, pero él no era ingenuo. Sabía que las probabilidades de que volvieran a estar juntos era un sueño para el verano, y después de un año en distintas escuelas, ¿quién sabía cómo serían? Un verano puede cambiarlo todo. Eddie lo sabía.

La idea de ser separados hizo que la mirada de Eddie fuera hacia Richie sin querer. Ahí estaba ese sentimiento en su estómago de nuevo, como una oportunidad que estaba perdiendo o una desesperación que no podía nombrar. Lo cual era loco - de todos ellos, Eddie y Richie habían aplicado a más escuelas en común. Richie había bromeado qué tal vez ellos serían compañeros de piso ("Entonces la señora K podría verte y a mí en un viaje, aunque tal vez tendríamos que sacarte de nuestra habitación para un momento espec--" "Beep beep, Richie"), y Eddie se dió cuenta que no le molestaba la idea.

A pesar de eso, no había manera que Eddie pudiera perder a Richie, o a cualquiera de los otros Perdedores, no importa a dónde fueran de escuela. No si él pudiera evitarlo. Y además, con tecnología, él estaba seguro que estaría bien. Facetime estaba genial, y su grupo de Snapchat estaría seguramente activo sin importar la distancia física entre ellos.

Aún así, no podía replicar todo, Eddie reflexionó tristemente mientras observaba a sus amigos, un gran grupo de personas con suficiente amor entre ellos que Eddie prácticamente podía sentirlo. Extrañaría esa sensación cuando ya no estuvieran todos juntos.

"Ay, Spaghetti, ¿en que piensas?" Preguntó Richie de repente con una voz de mafioso verdaderamente horrible, haciendo que Eddie volviera a la realidad.

"Sólo me preguntaba si dejaste una marca de baba en tus apuntes cuando te quedaste dormido en clase antes," Eddie contestó con soltura, la naturaleza seria de sus pensamientos de un momento antes escondiéndose rápidamente.

"¡Probablemente!" Richie dijo alegremente. "Pero siempre puedo usar los tuyos si lo necesito, ¿No es así? Tan buen estudiantito," Richie exclamó, dando un golpecito en la nariz de Eddie. "Literalmente tuve que alejarlo de su libreta al final de la clase," Richie entonó a Bev, con los ojos bien abiertos con falsa sinceridad.

"Sí, lo que sea," Eddie refunfuñó, ligeramente empujando el brazo de Richie. "Algunos de nosotros estamos tratando de tener buenas calificaciones y salir de esta ciudad," agregó.

"¡Me hieres!" Richie dijo, lanzando una mano a su pecho y agitando sus pestañas. "Te diré, Edward, que de hecho estoy obteniendo buenas calificaciones. Demonios, quiero decir, si estás tan preocupado por eso, podría darte tutoría alguna vez, ya sabes --" Richie guiñó el ojo mientras decía esto, y Eddie sintió su cara calentarse ligeramente.

"Beep beep, Richie" dijo por costumbre, acostumbrado al sentido del humor de Richie a pesar del ligero calor en su rostro.

"Hey, Stan y y-yo nos vamos a ir," Bill dijo de repente. "¿Al-alguien más necesita un aventón?"

"Oh, yo también me iré" Mike agregó, su pequeño trío de repente se alejó del resto del grupo.

Entre los tres que tenían autos - Richie, Bill y Mike - los Perdedores siempre iban y venían de la escuela sin el autobús. Ben a veces caminaba, ya he vivía bastante cerca de la escuela; Bev se iba con quien estuviera hablando ese día, ya que todos estaban más que felices de conducirse el uno al otro; Eddie casi siempre viajaba con Richie.

"¿Me das un aventón a casa, Mike?" Preguntó Bev. "Me moría por hablar con alguien sobre ese artículo que leímos en periodismo antes," agregó. Los dos eran los únicos Perdedores en esa clase, por lo que a menudo hablaban de eso juntos.

"Claro," dijo sonriendo Mike. "Está bien, vámonos," dijo. Él golpeó suavemente su hombro contra el de Bill a su lado y levantó la mano para despedirse de los otros dos Perdedores.

Él y Bev se alejaron por el pasillo, ya en una conversación sobre lo que habían leído antes ese día. Eddie casi se rió de la forma en que la mirada de Ben siguió a Bev por el pasillo. Sólo volvió a la realidad cuando Bill dijo su nombre.

"¿Ben? ¿Necesitas transporte?"

"¿Huh?" Ben preguntó, parpadeando. Parecía ponerse al día con la realidad justo cuando Bill estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo, diciendo "¡Oh, está bien! Pensé en caminar, ya que finalmente hace un poco de sol". Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió, tan dulce como siempre.

"¡Está bien!" Bill le devolvió la sonrisa, luego se volteó hacia Stan. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar - Stan ya estaba empujando el casillero en que se había apoyado, listo para irse.

"Adiós chicos," dijo, señalando a Eddie, Richie y Ben mientras él y Bill comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo.

"Nos vemos, Stan el hombre, Gran Bill," respondió Richie, asintiendo solemnemente.

"¿Ustedes también quieren salir?" Preguntó Ben después de un momento de cómodo silencio.

"En realidad, tengo que agarrar algunas cosas de mi casillero," dijo Eddie, sorprendido de que las palabras vinieran de él, lo había olvidado por completo hasta ese momento. "Puedes esperar, si quieres; todavía podemos darte un aventón," agregó.

"Oh, ¿podemos?" Richie preguntó, tono dramático como siempre. "¿Desde cuándo es tu auto, eh? 'Podemos llevarte' - ¿Vas a conducir parte del camino, Eds?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero," Eddie frunció el ceño. Su madre todavía no lo dejaba ponerse al volante, por lo que, aparte de algunos intentos casi desastrosos con Richie, Eddie nunca antes había conducido un automóvil. A Richie le gustaba burlarse de él por eso, pero la idea de conducir lo aterrorizaba, si era honesto. Con todas las cosas que podrían salir mal, le maravillaba que alguien condujera en absoluto. Era como una trampa mortal de metal de varios miles de kilogramos, ¿y se esperaba que Eddie estuviera de acuerdo con ser responsable de controlarlo? No oh. Sabía que eventualmente tendría que aprender a conducir, pero por el momento estaba contento con andar con sus amigos.

"Lo hice," admitió Richie, sonriendo mientras descansaba su codo sobre el hombro de Eddie, "¡Pero la cara que haces cada vez que digo está mierda es demasiado linda, linda, linda para dejarla pasar!"

Eddie ignoró el comentario de broma, se agachó de debajo del brazo de Richie y ahogó una carcajada cuando él tuvo que luchar para recuperar el equilibrio por la repentina falta de apoyo. Ben observó esta interacción con una pequeña sonrisa, los ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro entre los dos.

"Ustedes son ridículos," dijo finalmente, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Había algo detrás de sus palabras, un cierto sentido cariñoso de saber que Eddie no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

"Bueno, sé que Richie es bastante ridículo por los dos," dijo Eddie, abrumado de repente por la necesidad de sacarle la lengua a Richie. No lo hizo, ya no era niños pequeños, pero el impulso aún era sorprendentemente fuerte. Casi se echó a reír cuándo Richie, en respuesta a la broma de Eddie por sus payasadas, le sacó la lengua.

Incluso después de todos estos años, todavía a veces sorprendía a Eddie lo sincronizados que estaban él y Richie.

Ben sólo se rió, todavía con el mismo sentido de comprensión detrás de eso.

"Gracias por ofrecerlo, Eddie, pero estoy bien caminando". Omitió que no quería imponerse a los dos, en lo que sea que sus años de amistad los hayan sincronizado. No es que no se sintiera parte del grupo, sólo era perceptivo. "¡Nos vemos luego!" Dijo, lanzando una dulce sonrisa más y un gesto por encima del hombro mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Eddie le devolvió el saludo y lo vió irse.

Después de un momento, Richie rompió el silencio.

"¡Muy bien, vamos Eds, deprisa! Consigue esos papeles o lo que sea que los nerds necesitan obtener de sus casilleros," dijo, apoyándose contra su propio casillero y señalando el de Eddie. "Después de todo, tengo cosas que hacer. No querrás hacer esperar a tu madre, ¿Sabes?"

"Eres tan estúpido," dijo Eddie, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero no había malicia.

Se dio cuenta de que Richie estaba sonriendo sin siquiera mirarlo - esa sonrisa grande y amplia que solo parecía estar dirigida a Eddie. Eddie la ignoró y, en cambio, se dirigió hacia su casillero para abrir la cerradura y agarrar lo que necesitaba. Eran solo algunas cosas: su libro para Inglés y el cuaderno en el que había tomado notas para física más temprano ese día. Le llevó un momento llegar a su cuaderno, ya que solo usaba el tipo de carpetas que tenían cremalleras a su alrededor, otra cosa que Richie consideraba una cualidad nerd. ("Apuesto que desearías tener una carpeta más nerd ahora, ¿Eh, Rich?" Eddie había preguntado con aire de suficiencia cuando, el día después de decirlo, la carpeta de Historia de Richie había explotado y esparcido papeles por todo el pasillo).

Eddie estaba cerrando la carpeta cuando Richie comenzó a golpear con los dedos el casillero en el que se apoyaba. Eddie sabía que esto significaba que estaba empezando a aburrirse, lo que no le llevaba mucho tiempo a Richie. Eddie casi rodó los ojos cuando el golpeteo de los dedos de Richie se hizo más insistente, menos como simple inquietud y más como un golpe de tambor intencional contra el metal de los casilleros. Era tan familiar como cualquier cosa, y Eddie se encontró sonriendo mientras empujaba su cuaderno y libro en su bolso y lo cerró.

"¡Finalmente!" Exclamó Richie cuando Eddie volvió a hacer clic en la cerradura. "Salgamos de aquí, mucho mejores cosas que hacer--"

"Sí, ¿Como tu mamá?" Interrumpió Eddie, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo. Sonrió con aire de suficiencia en el momento de silencio que siguió a su comentario, algo que Richie Tozier no solía otorgar con frecuencia.

Richie se quedó quieto por un segundo, mirando la espalda de Eddie. Siempre se sorprendía gratamente cuando Eddie le devolvía su estúpido sentido del humor - era como su propio estúpido lenguaje, un catálogo de chistes y voces que tenían cierta capa de valor porque se compartía entre ellos. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, sonriendo con una calidez y una emoción profunda que Eddie, que seguía caminando por el pasillo, no podía ver. Richie pensó que eso era lo mejor.

Todos esos pensamientos volaron por su cabeza en un breve momento, y fue solo después de ese breve segundo que Richie volvió a recuperar el movimiento.

"¿Por qué, Eds? ¡No puedo creer que hables de Maggie de esa manera!" Richie exclamó, alcanzando a Eddie en unos pocos pasos largos. Puso dramáticamente una mano sobre su pecho, la otra envolviendo el hombro de Eddie. "¿Por qué? Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que esa fue mi influencia que te contagió".

"Quisieras," respondió Eddie. "La única cosa tuya que me está contagiando actualmente son las células muertas de la piel". Eddie apartó la mano de Richie de su hombro, aunque no le había importado en absoluto que estuviera allí.

"Y los miles y miles de gérmenes, Eds, no lo olvides," sonrió Richie, moviendo los dedos en la cara de Eddie. Eddie puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la mano de Richie. Había mejorado un poco sobre los gérmenes desde que era un niño, pero eso no significaba que quisiera pensar en ellos.

Habían llegado al largo conjunto de puertas de vidrio que daban a la salida de la escuela, las que conducían al estacionamiento del sur, dónde Richie y Eddie habían estacionado más temprano ese día. Era la misma área en la que estacionaban siempre, por lo que Eddie estaba bastante seguro de que ninguno de los dos había sido consciente de que caminaban de esa manera; fue justo lo que hicieron.

Richie alargó su paso para deslizarse frente a Eddie, abriendo la puerta con su hombro.

"Después de ti," dijo Richie, toda la caballerosidad se mezcló con el tono de broma que siempre tenía su voz. Eddie no leyó el gesto, no se lo permitió. Richie siempre estaba haciendo cosas tontas como esa.

Richie hizo algún tipo de ruido en afirmación; era más o menos su rutina diaria, así que no era como que necesitaran tener una complicada discusión sobre eso. Él siguió a Eddie a través de la puerta de vidrio, dejando que comience a cerrarse lentamente detrás de ellos.

Ben había tenido razón - era un lindo día para caminar. El cielo estaba brillante sobre los dos mientras caminaban hacia la esquina del lote donde Richie estacionó su auto, la brisa era un equilibrio perfecto de frío y calor. Caminaron en un silencio amistoso por un momento, ambos gratamente sorprendidos por el respiro en el clima.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el auto de Richie apareciera a la vista: un Toyota azul oscuro con demasiados kilómetros en él y más que una buena cantidad de rasguños en la pintura. La vista del auto pareció romper el hechizo que el buen clima había lanzado, y Richie rompió el cómodo silencio con un dramático suspiro de amor.

"Cada vez que la veo se pone más bella," suspiró. "No tan linda como tú, por supuesto," agregó, mirando a Eddie, "pero ¿Qué lo eso?" Puso una mano sobre el capó del auto, la otra sobre su corazón y cerró los ojos. "Te extrañé mucho, cariño," dijo, su voz transformándose en lo que podría haber sido la imitación de un engrasador arrepentido.

Eddie puso los ojos en blanco, deteniéndose para pararse al lado de la puerta del pasajero. El auto todavía estaba cerrado, y Richie no parecía que iba a detenerse en poco tiempo, así que Eddie dijo, "Entonces, ¿vamos a conducir, o tú y tu carro necesitan tiempo a solas?"

Richie abrió un ojo y la nariz se arrugó adorablemente a un lado. "¿Qué, Eds, estás celoso?" Dijo, abriendo los ojos sobre la última sílaba y arrastrando su mano sobre el capó del automóvil en un movimiento sugestivo exagerado. Eddie se burló, esperando que su rostro no lo traicionara al mostrar algo más que su falsa molestia.

"Sólo desbloquea el auto, imbécil".

"Tu deseo es mi orden," dijo Richie, arrojándose en una pequeña referencia tonta. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo trasero e hizo un gran espectáculo al hacer clic en el botón para abrir las puertas.

Eddie ya tenía su mano en la manija, abriéndola tan pronto como escuchó el mecanismo hacer clic. Se metió en el auto y se quitó la mochila, arrojándola en el asiento trasero. Richie se metió en su propio asiento y sacó su mochila, dejándola caer en al lado de la de Eddie en el asiento trasero.

"Entonces, ¿A dónde?" Preguntó Richie, empujando las llaves en el encendido.

Por un momento breve e inesperado, Eddie quiso decir algo diferente - el parque a caminar, o el centro comercial para pasear, o McDonald's para sentarse y hablar y no hacer nada juntos. Las ideas pasaron por su mente más rápido de lo que podía procesarlas, y apenas las registró como algo que había considerado antes de responder, "De vuelta a mi casa".

"Adelante, pero rodaré con eso".

"Beep beep," Eddie se quejó - él había entrado absolutamente en eso.

Richie salió del lugar en el estacionamiento - en realidad, simplemente giró el volante y condujo, ya que no había autos estacionados a su alrededor. Entre el hecho de que había pasado un tiempo desde que terminó la jornada escolar y que Eddie siempre hacía que Richie se estacionara lejos porque "¡Los adolescentes son idiotas, Rich! Alguien se estacionará demasiado cerca y golpeará tu auto con su puerta, o no tendrás espacio para salir del lugar, o alguien podría chocarte, o--" el área circundante estaba vacía.

Condujeron fácilmente a través del estacionamiento en su mayoría vacante, deteniéndose en la señal de alto a la salida del terreno. Después de unos momentos de esperar a que se interrumpa el tráfico en la carretera, Richie rompió el breve silencio.

"Hey, Eddie, pon algo de música, ¿Quieres?" Richie dice. "Mi teléfono es en medio," agregó, sacudiendo la barbilla en dirección de los portavasos centrales.

Eddie había estado demasiado atrapado en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que no había música, pero tan pronto como Richie lo mencionó, el auto pareció incómodamente silencioso. Probablemente porque Richie casi siempre ponía música en su auto; a menos que se iniciara una conversación particularmente fascinante cuando comenzaba a conducir, era obligatorio tener el bluetooth activado. Incluso el corto viaje entre la casa de Eddie y la de Richie era una ocasión que requería una banda sonora, a pesar del hecho de que el viaje no era lo suficientemente largo para una canción completa.

"Sí, claro," respondió Eddie, agarrando el teléfono de Richie.

Usualmente Richie tenía canciones o listas de reproducción configuradas tan pronto como subían al auto, pero algunos días lo olvidaba. Sucedía de vez en cuando - Eddie estaba acostumbrado a la forma en que estaba configurada la radio de su automóvil, y no tenía ningún problema para encenderla y conectar el bluetooth al teléfono de Richie. No tuvo que detenerse a pensar mientras desbloqueaba el teléfono de Richie, el código de cuatro dígitos, 0307, tan familiar como el suyo. Todavía pensaba que Richie era un idiota por usar su cumpleaños como contraseña, pero sabía que era una causa perdida. Había dado un sermón de varios minutos sobre la seguridad de la contraseña la primera vez que supo lo que era, pero a Richie no le importó. Eddie sacudió la cabeza al recordarlo, sonriendo levemente mientras abría Spotify.

"¿Alguna solicitud?" Preguntó, mirando a Richie cuando se abrió la aplicación.

"No," respondió Richie. Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero se detuvo para aprovechar la ventaja de una pequeña interrupción en el tráfico para sacarlos del terreno y ponerlos en la carretera. "Pon lo que quieras," agregó después de un momento.

"M-bien," respondió Eddie, sin prestar realmente atención. Estaba desplazando por las muchas listas de reproducción desorganizadas de Richie, leyendo rápido para ver que debía poner. No había rima o razón para el orden de las listas de reproducción, o incluso sus nombres; algunas, como "canciones para bailar", se explicaban por sí mismas, mientras que otras, como la etiquetada solo con la letra "a" y el emoji de la linterna, eran casi indescifrables para Eddie. Leyó los nombres de las listas de reproducción mientras se desplazaba, mirando el arte de la lista de reproducción generada automáticamente cuando no podía entender el sentido de la mezcla y el título.

Estaba en su segundo desplazamiento a través de las listas de reproducción, a punto de de darse por vencido y poner la lista de reproducción de Richie "es música", que era esencialmente un desastre de las canciones que a Richie le gustaban actualmente. De repente, una de las listas de reproducción llamó su atención - ¿Cómo se lo había perdido?

Justo allí, entre "Dios odio la tarea" y una lista de reproducción titulada con tres emojis de barco, había una lista de reproducción simplemente llamada "eds". Eddie estaba seguro que nunca antes la había visto - estaba suficientemente cerca de la parte superior de las listas de reproducción que Richie podría haberla hecho desde la última vez que Eddie tuvo que poner la música. Aún así, Eddie no pido analizarlo - Richie había hecho una lista de reproducción, ¿Para él? ¿Sobre él?

Su primera respuesta fue breve - un momento en que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba, una repentina sensación de mareo, un flujo de calor que vino y se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era la idea de miles de comedias románticas, de mixtapes y notas de amor y todas las cosas que Eddie no dejaba en ningún lado cerca de la idea de Richie en su mente.

El momento pasó, la intensa oleada desapareció tan rápido como lo había invadido, y un nuevo pensamiento se instaló en la mente de Eddie: tenía que ser un señuelo.

Una docena de recuerdos de Richie enviándole enlaces a canciones o listas de reproducción que terminaron siendo rickrolls, o el guión de Bee Movie, o cualquier meme extraño, surgieron de repente. Eddie había dejado de hacer clic en los enlaces después de un tiempo - sólo había un número de veces que quería escuchar los acordes iniciales de Never Gonna Give You Up, y Richie había superado con creces ese número. Había renunciado a enviar enlaces de broma a Eddie como ese hace un año o dos una vez que se dió cuenta de que ya no funcionaban, lo que había sido una bendición y una maldición, ya que significaba que Richie pasó a cosas nuevas que Eddie no estaba esperando.

Esto, sin embargo, tenía que ser la nueva y mejorada versión del señuelo de Richie, ¿Verdad? Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo intentó, que probablemente pensó que funcionaría de nuevo. Tal vez era solo la voz de Rick Astley una y otra vez , o el tema del Canal Wii, o alguna otra canción de meme. La banda sonora de Shrek, tal vez, reflexionó Eddie. Después de todo, ¿Cuáles eran la posibilidades de que Richie olvidara poner música y que está nueva mezcla estuviera allí? Richie también se había olvidado de poner música la semana pasada, y por lo general no olvidaba más de una o dos veces al mes como máximo. Fue una coincidencia que esto volviera a suceder, que esta lista de reproducción simplemente estuviera allí suplicando a Eddie para que la abriera.

Definitivamente era un señuelo entonces, decidió Eddie, aunque el resto de su frecuencia cardíaca alta parecía pensar lo contrario.

Eddie sabía que tenía que hacer algo pronto, antes de que Richie intentara agarrar el teléfono y poner algo él mismo. Siempre intentaba hacerlo él mismo cuando Eddie tardaba mucho, no importa cuántas veces Eddie dijera lo inseguro que era que intentara usar su teléfono mientras manejaba.

Eddie tomó la decisión dividida de complacer a Richie - después de todo, había puedo mucho esfuerzo en el señuelo. Eddie estaba seguro de que si no tocaba la mezcla ahora, Richie seguiría intentándolo hasta que lo hiciera.

Todo esa examinación, pensamiento y racionalización había sucedido en el espacio de un minuto o menos.

"Oh, hombre," dijo Eddie, esperando que su voz no traicionara la forma en que todavía estaba mareado. "¿Una lista de reproducción para mí? No deberías haberlo hecho". Intentó transformar su tono en algo sarcástico, algo irónico. Cómo alguien que sabía que el chiste se acercaba, pero de todos modos iba a entrar en ello, no alguien que había tenido un mareo momentos antes de lo que se supone era un chiste.

"¿Qué--?" Richie murmuró, mirando a Eddie por el rabillo del ojo, pero Eddie siguió hablando.

"¿Qué es está vez? ¿El clásico rickroll?" Dijo Eddie, haciendo un gesto dramático con el teléfono. Estaba recobrando anfetamina, convirtiendo su breve momento de martilleo y pánico en una especie de juego maníaco. Hizo clic en la lista de reproducción sin mirarla, todavía no la reproduce pero está listo para comenzar.

"Eddie, espera," interrumpió Richie mientras Eddie divagaba, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Eddie no aguantó. "O tal vez son veinte veces What's New Pussycat," continuó hablando rápido, con el pulgar sobre el botón verde Aleatoria, "con No Es Inusual en la mezcla--".

Se detuvo abruptamente. Había hecho clic en Reproducir mientras hablaba, y una canción había llenado el auto. No era Rick Astley, ni el tema del Canal Wii, o What's New Pussycat, ni nada gracioso.

"_Los_ _hombres sabios dicen, sólo los tontos se apresuran,"_ cantó suavemente la voz desde los altavoces, un dulce ukelele tocando junto con él. _"Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti"._

Eddie de repente sintió toda esa energía maníaca salir de él. Conocía canción, ¿Quién no? Tal vez no esa versión, pero todo el mundo conoce Can't Help Falling In Love. La pregunta era, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en esta lista de reproducción?

Eddie miró fijamente el teléfono celular que tenía en la mano, asegurándose de que la canción realmente se estaba reproduciendo en la lista de reproducción correcta.

Se le quedó el aliento en la garganta porque allí estaba, la primera canción de la mezcla, el pequeño nombre desplazándose por la parte inferior del teléfono. Y debajo de esa en la lista de reproducción había algo llamado FallingForYou, y entonces Eddie se desplaza como si su vida dependiera de eso, viendo los nombres de las canciones volar más allá de sus ojos. Cada una trajo de regreso esa sensación de mareo diez veces cuando capturó títulos específicos - A Teenager In Love, Crush, y Trippy Love, y la lista de reproducción continuó. Eddie esperó el chiste que no llegó, lo único a la vista eran más y más del mismo tipo de títulos.

El auto pareció incómodamente caluroso y pequeño, de repente apretado. Eddie repentinamente deseó tener su inhalador para cortar la pesadez en el aire, la falta de aliento en su pulmones - y no había llevado su inhalador desde el primer año.

El auto también estuvo muy silencioso de repente. Richie estaba sentado en silencio, con los nudillos blancos alrededor del volante del auto, los ojos pegados al frente. Eddie podía escuchar su sangre corriendo por sus oídos, y su propia respiración, y la canción estúpidamente dulce que todavía se reproducía a través de los altavoces. La voz ronca era una tortura de sacarina, llenando el auto con un peso para el que Eddie no estaba preparado.

No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. El silencio de Richie era ensordecedor - ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Eddie tuvo que lidiar con un silencio aplastante como este sin que Richie tratará de hacer una broma para aliviar la tensión?

Abrió la boca después de un momento, incapaz de soportar el sonido dolorosamente fuerte de la música en el auto silencioso por más tiempo.

"Richie--" Eddie comenzó, pero interrumpió abruptamente cuando Richie apretó los frenos. Eddie se tambaleó hacia adelante, con el cinturón de seguridad clavado en el cuello por un momento antes de caer en el asiento.

Richie todavía sostenía el volante con fuerza, pero su rostro apuntaba hacia abajo. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, su respiración un poco más pesada de lo habitual, sentado más quieto de lo que Eddie lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Richie," Eddie intentó nuevamente, sin saber qué más decir.

"No lo hagas," dijo Richie. El silencio en el auto era pesado, tan pesado que Eddie pensó que podría ahogarse en él. No podía detener sus pensamientos acelerados, todas las ideas tontas y románticas de ese breve momento anterior luchando por el dominio contra la persistente idea de que todavía era una especie de broma, y ambos tipos de pensamientos fueron aplastados por Richie. Este tipo de respuesta estaba tan fuera de lugar para él, y Eddie no sabía qué hacer. Usualmente Richie era quien tenía que ayudar a Eddie cuando se abrumaba así. Eddie nunca antes había tenido que devolverle el favor.

Abrió la boca para volver a hablar, aunque no estaba seguro que decir, pero de repente Richie abrió los ojos y se volvió para mirar a Eddie.

"Jaja, seguro logré una buena allí, ¡eh, Eds-_Eddie_!" Richie se corrigió, riendo sin aliento. Su rostro estaba arrugado por la pobre imitación de la sonrisa que Richie le había dado antes a Eddie, su voz tensa y forzada. "La broma, ¿Entiendes? Me dije a mí mismo, ya sabes, qué gran cosa sería si-si--" se interrumpió con una risa incómoda, su respiración errática. "¡Porque me conoces, se trata de las palmaditas! ¿No te parece gracioso?"

Eddie parpadeó, sin saber qué hacer con esta versión de Richie. Se preguntó si así se veía para Richie cuando estaba en medio de un ataque - ojos demasiado abiertos, voz temblorosa, palabras que salían en una mezcolanza donde cada sílaba de topaba con la siguiente sin pausa. Se preguntó si Richie también lo sintió - la necesidad de solucionar el problema, arreglar el mundo entero si era necesario, si eso significaba que podía ayudar a calmar a Eddie.

Para comenzar, Eddie extendió la mano hacia el cambio de marchas y estacionó el auto - estaban en una pequeña carretera secundaria, así que no estaba preocupado por el tráfico, pero no quería que el auto comenzara a rodar si Richie quitaba el pie de los frenos.

Richie seguía divagando, y Eddie no quería nada más que calmarlo, ayudarlo, como Richie siempre hacía por él.

"Rich," dijo Eddie cuando extendió la mano y la ponía sobre el hombro de Richie. Richie pareció desinflarse, su boca se cerró de golpe cuando se alejó un poco del toque de Eddie. Eddie retiró la mano y la apoyó en la consola central.

"Es muy divertido, ¿Verdad?" Murmuró débilmente Richie, el vigor maníaco de sus divagaciones de hace un momento parecía haber desaparecido por completo.

"Yo..." Eddie no sabía exactamente a dónde ir desde aquí, así que solo trató de pensar en lo que Richie solía hacer para ayudarlo. Debería decir algo relajante, algo sincero. Es lo que Richie siempre hacía - entrelazar la combinación correcta de palabras para traer a Eddie de vuelta a la Tierra, de alguna manera siempre sabiendo lo que hay que decir.

"No... tiene que ser gracioso," intentó Eddie, son saber exactamente a dónde iba. "No siempre tienes que estar bromeando, Rich. Está... bien solo serlo," dijo Eddie de manera poco convincente. "Quiero decir, por supuesto que eres gracioso," agregó, sintiendo que su propia voz comenzaba a acelerarse. "Pero cómo, estás bien, ¿Sabes? Estás bien ahora mismo. No tienes que - que hacer señuelo, o una broma, o lo que sea, sólo tienes que _ser_ tú ¿Sabes?"

Eddie no sabía si había dicho algo que incluso remotamente tuviera sentido, si Richie realmente escucharía algo de eso. Estaba empezando a pensar que no lo había hecho. Richie estaba sentado en silencio, sus ojos escaneaban frenéticamente la cara de Eddie. La canción cambió, entonces, los dulces acordes del ukelele fueron reemplazados por un nuevo conjunto de tonos, y aún así Richie no dijo nada. Después de un agotador minuto de silencio, Richie finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Pero si no es una broma, ¿Entonces qué? Sí es real y es cierto y no te ríes y no te gusta, ¿Entonces qué?" Imploró, con voz tranquila y áspera. "Si no es gracioso, ¿Qué hago cuando caiga sin gracia?"

Eddie sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar en su pecho. Había algo en la voz de Richie, una especie de profundidad y emoción que Eddie no estaba seguro de haber escuchado antes, y le dolió el corazón. Si no era una broma - si la lista de reproducción era genuina--

Entonces se obligó a reír, un sonido horriblemente tenso y forzado que se abrió paso por sus entrañas. Casi hizo una mueca, seguro de que nunca había habido un ruido más antinatural en toda la historia.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Preguntó Richie, sobresaltado por la crudeza, el tono abierto que utilizó hace un momento por la pura rareza del ruido incómodo de Eddie.

"Lo dijiste, eh," dijo Eddie, luchando por pronunciar las palabras sobre los latidos de su corazón. Parecían quedarse atrapadas en su lengua, torpes e inseguras, no queriendo leer mal la situación y arruinarlo todo.

Tragó saliva y trató de nuevo.

"Dijiste, '¿Qué pasa si no te gusta? ¿Qué pasa si no te ríes?', ahí tienes, me reí".

Las palabras cayeron sobre sí mismas y se encontraron cuando cayeron de sus labios y Eddie sintió que podría vomitar, o comenzar a hiperventilar, o tal vez simplemente desmayarse. Nunca se había permitido abrigar la idea de_ lo que sea_ que sentía por Richie, ni siquiera se había presentado ponerle un nombre o pensarlo, y ahora todo se estaba derramando de una vez; todos los pensamientos curiosos ignorados, los gestos forzados, los estúpidos sueños que él sacudió de su mente tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que estaban allí.

Esperó a que Richie respondiera, dijera o hiciera algo en respuesta. Sus pensamientos corrían tan rápido como su corazón, ¿Y si estaba leyendo todo esto mal? ¿Qué pasaría si esto no fuera lo que él pensaba que era, qué pasaría si hubiera visto demasiadas estúpidas comedias románticas de los 90 y hubiera saltado a conclusiones y ahora todo estaría arruinado? ¿Y sí--?

Y luego la mano de Richie se movió del volante, encontrando su camino hacia la de Eddie en la consola central. Puso su mano ligeramente sobre la de Eddie, palma contra palma, como una invitación. Cómo una oportunidad para que Eddie retroceda, si Richie era el que leía mal las cosas. Cómo una elección literalmente en manos de Eddie.

Y Eddie curvó lentamente sus dedos entre los de Richie, entrelazándolos. Los dedos de Richie curvándose alrededor de la mano de Eddie por su propia voluntad, lenta y naturalmente mientras las nubes se movían en el cielo sobre su automóvil estacionado.

Ambos se quedaron entonces quietos, como si lo que sucediera fuera demasiado inestable, demasiado precario para hacer otra cosa que no sea sentarse allí, lo más inmóvil posible. Eran solo sus manos entrelazadas descansando sobre la consola central del auto y el sonido de los dos reportando, y la canción sonando suavemente desde los altavoces.

_"¿No me ves? Yo-yo creo que estoy cayendo, me estoy enamorando de ti"._

Eddie estaba rotundamente sin mirar a Richie, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba por la ventana. Sintió que estaba soñando: la canción lenta y suave que se filtraba sobre ellos, la mano de Richie en la suya, solo ellos dos en su automóvil en una calle lateral en ninguna parte. Quizás estaba soñando. Tal vez todos los sueños que había alejado finalmente lo habían superado y forzado a regresar a su mente, y esto era solo su estúpido y triste corazón creando un escenario donde todo esto finalmente sucedería.

Eddie no quería mirar a Richie, asustado por el miedo de que si lo hiciera, se despertaría y todo se iría. Estaba aterrorizado de moverse, respirar, y mucho más de hablar - mientras permanecieran tal como estaban, entonces era seguro y real al mismo tiempo. Si estaba soñando, seguiría mirando por está ventana y soñando para siempre.

Y si no estaba soñando, si eso sucedía, aún seguiría mirando por la ventana. Si lo hacía, tal vez podría congelar el momento tal como estaba, antes de que él y Richie tuvieran que hablar sobre lo que sea que estaba pasando. Antes de que Richie pudiera alejarse y reír como si fuera una broma, o ignorarlo como si nada, o lo peor de todo, escapar de Eddie por las cosas que había mantenido ocultas de Richie - y de sí mismo - por tanto tiempo.

Y luego, después de lo que no pudo haber sido más de un minuto de silencio, precariamente tomados de la mano, Richie rompió el hechizo de aplazamiento. Fue solo el más leve movimiento, el más pequeño levantamiento de su brazo, pero Eddie lo sintió. La mano de Richie se apartó de la de Eddie, sólo por una fracción de centímetro, y Eddie instintivamente apretó su agarre para traerla de vuelta. Todavía no estaba listo para dejarla ir.

Richie aspiró profundamente, permitiendo que su mano de empujara hacia atrás contra la de Eddie, sus propios dedos se asentaron en los espacios entre los de Eddie con más seguridad que antes.

"¿Eddie?" Richie dijo tentativamente, y Eddie cerró los ojos, no listo para que la escena volviera a estar en movimiento. Sabía que no podía quedarse allí sentado para siempre, fingiendo no escuchar, pero quería hacerlo.

"¿Eds?" Richie dijo, con la voz un poco más suave, sonando como si estuviera un poco más cerca que antes.

Eddie abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia Richie. Efectivamente, Richie se había movido un poco, girando su cuerpo para estar de frente a Eddie, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

"¿Sí?" Eddie respondió, con su voz apenas más que un susurro.

Richie parpadeó lentamente, los ojos buscando la cara de Eddie. Los movió hacia abajo para mirar sus manos entrelazadas, inquietando su labio inferior. Eddie casi se rió de lo absurdo de Richie - el Bocazas residente, siempre el comediante, incapaz de dejar de hablar - sin saber qué decir o tal vez sin querer decir nada. Eddie notó que este era un tipo de silencio diferente al de antes. No fue doloroso, como si se estuviera ahogando, sino más bien como si estuviera pensando. Cómo si estuviera sopesando sus palabras, como si estuviera balanceándose sobre una cuerda floja y no quisiera decir nada que lo enviara, los enviara a ambos, cayendo al suelo.

Richie levantó los ojos de sus manos hacia la cara de Eddie, y si el corazón de Eddie no había estado latiendo con fuerza, ciertamente lo estaba ahora. La mirada en el rostro de Richie fue suficiente para que Eddie se sintiera un poco mareado, y su boca se secó. Era algo tan abierto, tan vulnerable, que Eddie no tenía idea de qué decirle.

Richie habló, finalmente, en su lugar.

"Eds, ¿es-eh?" Tragó saliva. "¿Puedo--?" Su mirada bajó ligeramente, luego volvió a los ojos de Eddie.

De repente, a Eddie le golpeó lo que Richie no estaba diciendo; qué estaba pensando en su mente, cuál era la pregunta en su mirada.

_¿Puedo besarte?_

Eddie olvidó como respirar, y sintió que podría estar enfermo, y su corazón iba a ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora, y de alguna manera, aún así, asintió. Fue el más mínimo movimiento, pero Richie lo vio.

Hubo un momento entre el minucioso asentimiento de Eddie y cualquier otra cosa que parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. Mil pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Eddie en ese segundo. ¿Estaba realmente sucediendo eso? ¿Debería desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad? ¿Qué pasa si Eddie estaba equivocado, y eso no era lo que Richie quería decir? Si era así, ¿Se suponía que debía inclinarse? ¿Los ojos de Richie siempre tenían esas manchas de oro en ellos?

Y luego Richie se inclinó hacia delante, y los ojos de Eddie estaban tan abiertos que sintió que nunca volverían a cerrarse, y entonces la cara de Richie estaba allí, tan, tan cercana la suya. Durante una breve fracción de segundo, Richie se detuvo, lo suficientemente cerca para que Eddie pudiera sentir su aliento. En el más pequeño, diminuto, momento, los ojos de Richie encontraron los de Eddie detrás de sus lentes, buscando.

Y luego, aparentemente satisfecho con lo que vio en los grandes ojos de Eddie, cerró el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

Richie estaba tentativo, sus labios presionando ligeramente contra los de Eddie. Eddie se dio cuenta de que sabía vagamente a chicle, y luego se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar en eso cuando debería estar - bueno, no tenía idea de lo que debería estar haciendo.

Richie lo estaba besando y no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, atascados. Richie había cerrado los suyos, y Eddie observó las largas sombras que las largas pestañas de Richie proyectaban en sus pómulos. Nunca antes había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para darse cuenta de ello, pero ahora no podía hacer nada más que verlas, incluso cuando su mente le gritaba que cerrara los ojos o hiciera algo _normal_\--

Pero entonces, de repente, terminó. El beso había sido corto; había durado solo unos segundos (no es que Eddie hubiera estado contando) antes de que Richie retrocediera abruptamente. Y luego hubo ese silencio otra vez, ambos mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Parecía que Richie podría tratar de hablar, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, pero Eddie no estaba preparado para eso.

Se lanzó hacia adelante sobre la consola central, golpeando su rostro contra el de Richie Richie hizo un pequeño ruido de sorpresa, pero no se alejó.

Eddie había calculado mal dónde estaban los labios de Richie, saltando accidentalmente demasiado hacia un lado, pero se ajustó. Eddie había forzado a cerrar los ojos mientras se inclinaba, y luchó contra el impulso de abrirlos nuevamente cuando sus labios encontraron los de Richie.

Ese beso fue tan incómodo como el primero, tal vez incluso más. Sus narices se apretaron incómodamente, y el borde de las gafas de Richie se metió en la mejilla de Eddie, y el cinturón de seguridad de Eddie estaba clavado en su cuello, pero no importó. Este no tenía que ser un beso perfecto - o más bien, ya era perfecto. Porque era Richie. Porque estaba sucediendo por fin.

Eddie no tenía ideas de cómo se suponía que besarías a alguien, pero si lo estaban haciendo mal, aún así parecía bastante correcto. Sus labios se movieron suavemente unos contra otros, ni frenéticos ni abrumadores. Todo fue suavidad y presión tentativa, ninguno de los presionaba demasiado.

Este beso duró más tiempo - en algún momento, la otra mano de Richie encontró su camino ligeramente, inciertamente, hasta el hombro de Eddie. Eddie de apoyó en él, tirando de su cinturón de seguridad, deseando haber pensado quitárselo. Aún así, se separaron después de unos pocos momentos.

De repente, Eddie se dio cuenta del hecho de que mientras se besaban, la canción había cambiado. Entonces se rió - una sonrisa real y libre - y Richie parecía mortificado.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?" Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Es Shrek," Eddie logró decir entre carcajadas, toda la tensión y la presión de antes finalmente cayeron en una oleada de rosas que Eddie no pudo contener.

Una mirada de comprensión apareció cuando Richie se dio cuenta de lo que Eddie quería decir, y luego él también se echó a reír. En poco tiempo, ambos se reían sin control, atrapados en risas que comenzaban de nuevo cada vez que comenzaban a apegarse porque la canción todavía estaba sonando.

_"¿Cuánto tiempo llevará remediar esto? Solo para remediarlo, porque no puedo ignorarlo si es amor"._

"No lo puedo creer," dijo Eddie sin aliento, riendo, "que realmente pusiste _Accidentally In Love_ de Shrek en esta lista de reproducción".

"Jódete," se ahogó Richie. "Shrek es-- una obra de maestra," jadeó, y los dos se disolvieron en otro ataque de risa.

Eddie estaba prácticamente llorando, y Richie estaba presionando una mano sobre su estómago, y los dos estaban desplomado en sus asientos. Toda la tensión de antes de había ido por completo frente a sus risas. Era como si todo el mundo se hubiera movido en solo unos minutos, como si algo no hubiera cambiado de una manera absolutamente como tendrían que hablar. Por un momento, nada de eso importaba. Lo único que importaba era la sonrisa de Eddie, tan amplia que su rostro empezaba a dolerle, y el hombro de Richie apoyado contra el de Eddie, temblando mientras reía, y sus manos aún unidas entre ellos.

Eddie podía sentir el peso del mundo, de años de represión, negación, vergüenza y miedo, derritiéndose de él mientras se reía. Él sabía, de alguna manera, que las cosas iban a estar bien, que le gustaba Richie y que a Richie le gustaba él y que los dos estaban vivos, reales y bien. El resto podía esperar - hasta que dejaran de reír, o que Eddie tuviera que irse a casa, o para siempre, por todo lo que a Eddie le importaba.

Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que solo eran Richie y Eddie, riéndose como idiotas en el auto de Richie, algo tan familiar como respirar. Solo Richie Tozier y Eddie Kaspbrak, RichieyEddie, todo en una palabra, un par como siempre habían sido. Y si eso hizo que Eddie llorara un poco por algo más que la risa, y si apretaba un poco más la mano de Richie entre ellos, bueno, nadie lo sabría.

La canción que los había puesto a punto de reír todavía se escuchaba a través de la radio, mezclándose con los sonidos de sus risas, risitas y jadeos.

_"Estoy enamorado,"_ llegó la voz a través de los altavoces, repitiéndose y haciendo eco una y otra vez. _"Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado"._

Y lo estaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora: ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Tengo una debilidad por las mezclas de enfermo de amor! Si quieren saber que más hay en la mezcla de Richie para Eds, [¡aquí está el link!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6r9Hz3ghBOer5V0Ba3TFTk?si=B_40pcd7Sy-kTjTaDD_kdw&nd=1)
> 
> Nota de su servidora: La playlist está muy genial, tiene muy buenas canciones, yo descubrí varias que ahora escucho todo el día.


End file.
